


The Forbidden Love

by AnnaSilverstone



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverstone/pseuds/AnnaSilverstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Brandon has to witness the love of his life die right in front of him, and he can do nothing to stop it. But as he watches everything happen, he ponders his life and how it has gone since he met Anne.</p><p>An AU story of a forbidden love between Anne Boleyn and Charles Brandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Love

I see her come out of the White Tower with constable Kingston and her ladies, they walk through the parting crowd of people to the newly erected scaffold. She is more beautiful than ever as she walks out of her prison into the may sun, she doesn't even look scared as she walks to her death, she looks confident and clam. Then she gets to the scaffold, walks up the steps and when she is on the platform she scans the crowd who has come to see her die. After some time she finds me, our eyes lock and I see pain in her eyes, but still she smiles at me. As if she is saying that she will be alright and that I shouldn't cry for her, but I can not stop myself. I want to walk away, but I can’t take my eyes off of her. I feel so angry, I want to stop the execution and run away with her. But I can’t move, I can’t think of what would happen if we did run, or to what lengths the king would go to find us.

 

I have loved her since the very first time I saw her, when she first came to court, it seems like forever ago. She had been so very young and lovely when she came home from the French court, she had an innocence about her even though the rumors told that she had been anything but. I didn't care what the rumors said, to me she was just innocent and so very beautiful. I soon found out that she liked me as well, but we had to hide our affection for each other because of her father and his plans. I would have married her if I had ever had the chance, but as easily as she had caught my eye, she caught the eye of King Henry VIII of England. That made her father happy, brought her family fame, fortune and enemies. And as it raised her to the highest peek she could ever reach, it also doomed her. I doomed her because of my love for her.

 

After she gained the king's love and favor, I had to act like I didn't love her. I am afraid that I started acting like I hated her and her family like the plague, and people soon started believing that I truly did hate her. If she and I are remembered, it will probably say the same in the history books. Though whenever we had a moment alone together, I made sure to treat her with all the love and respect it seemed I lacked when we were in public. Those moments were few and far between, but we cherished them greatly deep in our hearts. I even got to lay with her once, that is a night I will never forget. As the memory of that night comes rushing back to me, I look deep into her beautiful, dark eyes, and feel tears start running down my face. It really should have occurred to me before, but it is then I realize that I will never hold her in my arms again, that she is going to die and I can't stop it from happening. I want so much to be as brave as she is in that moment, but the thought of losing her is too much for me to handle.

 

“Your Grace?” Someone beside me says, but I won’t take my eyes off her. “Charles, are you alright?” I look to my left and see that it is Thomas Cromwell, his eyes full of concern. Something that seems very unlike him.

“Yes I am fine.” I lie, he could of course see it in my eyes and the tears running down my face.

“If you are fine then why are you crying?” He asks me.

“You know why I am crying!” I almost yell at him, he was the one who arranged this whole thing. "I love that woman up there who is about to die, I have loved her from the first time I saw her and you know it.” Cromwell backs away from me just a bit.

“Yes, I know, but it was the king’s order to have her killed.” He says.

“But you were happy to go along with it.” I say “This is as much your fault as it is Henry's”

“She has to die, Charles, there is nothing to be done about it.” He tells me and I look up at Anne again, she is readying herself to address the crowd.

 

She walks up to the edge of the scaffold, and looks down on the people waiting eagerly for her to die. “Good Christian people, I have come here to die, for according to the law and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come here to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am judged and condemned to die, but I pray god save the king and send him long reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never; and to me was he ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. Oh lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul.” I know she wants to say something about me but she wouldn't dare incriminate me, she loves me too much for that. Now she is kneeling down. “To Christ I commend my soul, Jesus receive my soul.” She is looking at the executioner and for the sword that will shortly take her life, but she can’t find it. Now one of her ladies move towards her with a scarf to put over her eyes, just before it is over her eyes she looks at me. I am the last thing she sees. And in that moment I see the first and final tear fall from her eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After it is done, after she has been ripped from this world and is queen in heaven. I walk away from Tower Green, pondering what kind of life I will have after this. I know I will never love anyone ever again, she was my one and only and that she will remain. What I want to do most in that moment is go home and take my life, just so I can be with her forever in heaven. But that I can not do, I have to stay alive and look after Elizabeth. She has now been declared a bastard, and needs someone to look out for her more than ever. She can never know about me and her mother, but I will always know that she is in fact mine. I will watch over her just like I know Anne is doing from heaven, and whenever I will look at the little girl, I will see Anne.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I am rather nervous about it. So I hope you like it.


End file.
